the wild
by Awkyreadsfictions
Summary: Nearly everyone has thought of what life would be like as a pokemon, but it might not be peaceful. Raichu was used to replace his mother for battles, but when he loses his trainer's battle, he is left with the aid of wild pokemon to adapt and survive in the land of the free.
1. Chapter 1

Torture

"Marowak, use bone rush!" The opposing trainer said. Just like that, my trainer's 5th pokemon was defeated, I knew I would be up next.

" It's all right, i have Pangoro here to finish you off!" He bragged. then, I realized, we're in bad luck."Go Raichu! Hit him with volt tackle!" My trainer said. Why can't he call me by my real name, and doesn't he know electric and ground don't work well together, ground always comes on top.

"Smash him in with a double edge!" the opposing trainer ordered. I never knew a ground-type could move so fast, it rammed straight into me, knocked me into a tree, and the impact caused all the snow from that tree to collapse onto me! "Ha! You just can't beat marowak!"

"Oh geez, here you go", my trainer said as he gave the trainer his winnings, then they both went away. i was stuck in the snow, to weak to move, and the snow to heavy, I had to wait for help. Just then, out of luck, a pidgeotto flew by, and i shouted to him-

"Hey there, could you blow of this snow?" I asked.

"Oh yes, i could." The pidgeotto asked, as he used a whirlwind to blow away the snow. "Sorry, but that's all i can do, I'm in a hurry!" The pidgeotto said.

"Well, thanks anyway." I say, as I watch him fly off. The pain was too great to find my trainer, so i slept in that spot. "He just forgot," I think "he is the forgetful type." I then fall asleep. I wake up to find myself in a cave, being heal pulsed by a Ralts. "Squeak!" I scream, falling down off the little bed.

"Geez, I'm just healing you, don't be scared." The ralts said, as two more figures entered the room.

"How's he doing?" The first said.

"He's good, just bruised and dumb." The ralts said.

"What am I doing here?" I mouthed, strangely unable to talk

"You were brought in 3 minutes ago by Stripes, the Furret over there." The 2nd figure interpreted. I looked at the only other figure, the first one, who was all bundled up winter gear, that all I could see of her was the beauty of her eyes, the pretty, sleek fur, and the perfectly groomed tail. She was a true beauty, but i still was unable to talk, so I did nothing. "You still really should rest and heal."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Gift

(Stripes P.O.V.)

"So who's turn is it to collect berries? Ralts said.

"It's Stripes' turn." Ditto said.

"Oh fine!" I say. I run on all fours to the berry patch a few miles away with quick attack, use a dig to get past the stringy wall (wire fence), and extend over my shadow claw to reach a branch so I could swoop up and easily scoop the rest of the fruits into my leaf knapsack. On my way back I stop by a rattata nest, swoop and eat about 3 of them. It might be cruel, but it still is the wild. I then saw two trainers battling each other, then I saw the one with the red scarf toss out a Raichu to fight a Marowak , out of all of his pokemon, he used the electric type. I felt sorry for the Raichu, so I left the scene. I quick attack on the trees to boost my speed by ricocheting off the trees. After I deposit our food supply and wander off to my nest for a nice sleep.

I have a nightmare about that Raichu, how did the battle go down, was the Raichu hurt? I then thought his trainer would take him to the building with the orange roof. Hopefully he would, I then realize how sad I was, my trainer wouldn't. I wake up the next morning, and I see a rattata outside. I realize how hungry I am and bundle up on some old human clothes, then chase after it. The Rattata runs as I run through the snow, chasing after it. When I finally catch it I find some yellow thing poking out of a pile of snow. I dig it out and find a RAichu, nearly dead, sleeping with heavy breath. I then remember that he was the raichu that was pitted against that Marowak! The nerve of his trainer, leaving this poor soul in the deadly grasp of the winter! I lug him back to ralts, so she could heal pulse him to life. Right then, I knew. Humans are evil.


End file.
